(1) Field of the Invention
The inventive concept herein relates to board games in general, and more specifically it relates to a board game which provides education and knowledge in the area of human nutrition and food cultivation in a complex society. The board game is created to provide an enjoyable means for children and adolescents to enhance their understanding of the effect of wise food choices on their overall health and fitness. The inventive concept falls within the category of board games, or electronic versions of board games, that requires some degree of concentration. The overall purpose of the board game is enhancing the recognition of, or to draw reasonable conclusions regarding elementary principles of nutrition and food cultivation, as each player or team competes with each other.
(2) Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,108 B2 (Oct. 10, 2006) The present invention provides rules of play and game components for a game in which players may win by correctly predicting the order in which the moving pieces will reach the finish line. Players may influence the movement of the playing pieces on the pathways by playing movement cards or cards invoking special rules.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,127 (Aug. 31, 2004. A game board includes concentric circular areas (outer, middle, and center) each having a respective subset of piece locations. A barrier separates locations in the outer and middle areas and/or in the middle and center areas. Outer and middle area locations and some center area locations are disposed in a ring. Other center area locations are disposed inside the center ring. The barrier has two to four openings for pieces to pass through. A barrier separating the center and middle areas has at most four openings, preferably two aligned on a single diameter. Outer area locations have at least two different visual identifiers. A game includes providing a playing piece set to players, each set having one special piece and different other pieces identical to one another. Each player takes turns to prevent an opponent's special piece from being able to move without elimination of any piece during the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,223 (Oct. 15, 2002). A vehicle racing board game includes a racetrack having a start/finish line crossed by lanes and a pit area connected to the lanes. The lanes and the pit area are divided into a plurality of spaces including starting positions and a crash zone. Toy vehicles are used as playing pieces for advancing around the racetrack according to numbers generated by dice. The dice also are used to determine starting positions that set the order of play and identify a “crash”. Points are awarded for winning the pole position, winning a lap and finishing position in each race of a season to determine a champion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,525 (Aug. 24, 1999). A black widow board game (10) comprising a plurality of game pieces (12), in which a group of four of the game pieces (12) are color coded and used by one particular player during the game. A board (14) is provided, having a continuous path around its perimeter divided into consecutive spaces (16). Each of the spaces (16) bear instructions representing various tasks to do during the play of the game. Some of the spaces (16) represent amounts of money to be paid and received by each player, when one of the game pieces (12) lands thereon. There are four start position spaces (18), each located at one corner of the game board (14) to be used by a particular player to start the four game pieces (12) therefrom. There are also four home paths extending inwardly from each corner and divided into consecutive spaces (20) to be used by one particular player to reach a home space (22) to win the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,876 (Jun. 2, 1998). A new Board Game for challenging players to move all of their playing pieces from their start area to their home area. The inventive device includes a game board having a circuitous movement path disposed thereon, a plurality of sets of playing pieces for movement along the circuitous movement path of the game board, and a set of playing cards and a pair of dice each provided for determining movement along the circuitous movement path. The game board also has a plurality of starting lanes and plurality of finishing lanes disposed thereon. The starting lanes and the finishing lanes lead to and from the circuitous movement path, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,877 (Aug. 2, 1994). An improved board game apparatus is provided which consists of a game board having a continuous path around its perimeter divided into consecutive playing spaces of alternate colors with each of the two diagonal corner spaces being a start/home space and every corner having three additional inner playing spaces located thereby. A plurality of playing pieces are for each of the game players, with the playing pieces being of a size to fit within each of the playing spaces and are stackable one upon the other. A die operable by the game players is for determining the possible number of spaces the playing pieces shall move counterclockwise along the continuous path of the game board from the start/home space back to the start/home space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,744 (May 28, 1991). A method and apparatus for playing a board game which includes two distinguishable sets of playing pieces, each set being assigned to one player of the game, and a playing surface divided into a grid-like array of playing spaces, surrounded by a border region. Various playing spaces are distinctively marked so as to create starting spaces, destination spaces, and holding zones for the respective sets of playing pieces. Movement of pieces is governed by the rolling of a pair of dice so designed as to offer fewer permutations than could occur from the rolling of conventional dice, resulting in a game wherein the outcome is relatively less dependent on chance and more dependent on skill. The object of the game is to be the first player to successfully move all of his pieces from the starting spaces, to the destination spaces, and finally into the adjacent border region.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,347 (May 23, 1989). A board game comprises a board defining an enclosed track of adjacent spaces. A spinner positioned at the center of the board has elements which randomly identify at least one of the spaces by pointing to the spaces. The game further comprises a plurality of playing pieces to be moved from space to space by players, and a pair of dice to indicate the number of spaces the playing pieces can be moved. According to the rules, if a spinner element randomly points to a space occupied by a playing piece, that playing piece may be removed from the board.